Collide
by Cyberlaydie
Summary: One shot. Post 6x07 what if Lexie had given Mark a chance to say what was on his mind?


Collide

**Hey guys, I was listening to my iPod and a fanfic was born :3 The inspiration for this one was the song Collide by Howie Day. It's not much, I'm really just trying to keep my hope alive for these two.**

He was all she could think about. She knew he shouldn't be haunting her every thought, but it was inevitable after last night's conversation. Well, it wasn't much of a conversation, considering she had just stood there while he recited words straight of a romance novel. Nothing had come to her mind, so she stood there, staring at him like a deer in headlights. And when he walked away she felt the compulsory urge to rush after him, but she didn't. Mark Slone had tugged at her heartstrings, his life had collided with hers, and now they were tangled up in each other.

Her face was everywhere, but that wasn't anything new. Everything he did seemed to find its way back to her, and he didn't think that was ever going to change. How had they ended up like this? She had come into his life so suddenly, and he knew if he didn't act fast he was in danger of losing her just as quick. He had expressed everything last night, and all she did was stand there. It could be a good thing. Maybe she was considering their life together like he had been doing for weeks. Or it could be a bad thing. She could have been in shock, or not wanted to hurt him again so she bit her tongue. He wanted to talk to her but he knew he should give her some space. She would come to him, hopefully.

_We could make it_, she thought to herself. _He loves me, and I love him. Sure, we have a lot to overcome, but we can do it. _She was hoping so at least. They had lost their place, they crumbled, but they could build it back up. Out of the doubt that should be filling her mind, a strange sense of hope was occurring. She had never been the type of girl that believed love could overcome anything, survive anything, blah, blah, blah. In the beginning she hadn't wanted to fall for him, but somehow she had ended up in love. Now as she lay in bed trying to process all this, the only thing she was absolutely sure of was that she loved him, and needed him. They could work the rest out, right?

It was driving him insane; she hadn't said a word to him. It was the day after he had laid everything out, and she was ignoring him. They were both at work, heck, he had even walked past her, but she just quickened her pace and looked away. If she wasn't even going to talk to him then why was he bothering? If she wasn't willing to give it a shot then he needed to try to move on. As sure as he was that he wanted her, he was equally certain that he didn't want to be alone for the rest of his life. If it meant trying to move on he would, no matter how much it hurt he had to move on with his life. He wasn't going to let one woman keep him in the same spot forever, repeating the same tiring pattern of him trying to the best of his abilities, and her rejecting him. But on the other hand he wanted her so badly. One of the only reasons he had been trying so hard is because he hadn't been able to picture his life without her. He loved her more than anyone who had ever come into his life and didn't want to let that go. He would if he had to though, so he was praying to God it wouldn't come to that.

She was acting on pure impulse. He would be home, she knew. She mustered up all the courage she had to knock on the door. She was counting her breaths, 10 of the longest seconds before he answered the door. She loved the play of emotions on his face. She loved that he didn't bother to hide his excitement when he realized it was her, flashing that amazing smile she adored. She didn't bother to hide her feelings either. He could tell she was about to cry, so he took her in his arms.

"Lexie," he breathed into her hair.

"Mark," she whispered back.

"I love you," he looked at her, and smiled, because he was certain she felt the same way. He pressed his lips gently to hers, soaking in the moment.

_I love you too_ she was thinking to herself, but she didn't want to break the kiss. There would be plenty of time to tell him that later, but right then the moment was absolutely perfect.

Their lives had collided, tangling them together in a messy romance. But they loved each other, and in the end that's all that really matters.


End file.
